nonhumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonhuman Types
Nonhumans come in a great many species, often referred to as 'types'. Here is a list of types, separated into categories by rarity. Please only research on nonhuman community sites, there are a few other wikis with incorrect information. Common Types Avians Avians are one of the most common types. They bear large bird wings, and other necessary flight modifications. Although most avians are capable of flight with their wings, they cannot always get a chance to spread their wings, as it is rather easy to a trained eye to spot an avian in flight. Takeoff and landing spots of avians are very secluded. They are one of the hardest types to find, as few go through with wing growth due to the stress and struggle of wings. Kemonos Kemonos are any humans with a few animal features, usually ears, tail, fangs, eyes and claws, more rarely paws, noses or fur. The most common type is cat, affectionately referred to as a 'neko'. Other types are named similarly: Okami, with wolf features; Inu, with dog features; and Usagi with rabbit features are other popular species. Some can retract their animal parts, but some can't, and instead hide them under hats or in the leg of sweatpants. Merfolk Often referred to as mers, merfolk are humans that transform dramatically upon touching water, using jewelry, or another trigger, growing a large fish tail. Sirens are a different species, however they are often grouped under mers. Mers usually are the transformation-in-water sort, but some use a symbol item of jewelry, and some just transform with a command word or force of will. They are one of the most common types to seek. Psychics Psychics, as used here, refers to all powered humans with no other nonhuman features. They are in all ways identical to normal humans, except for their abilities, which can range from healing touch to powerful energy blasts. They are also often hunted. Anyone can train these abilities, even without spells, just by learning to sense energy and then to manipulate it. Shifters Shifter is an umbrella term for any type of shapeshifter. It applies to those that can completely change their body into one or more animal forms, and those that can shift into anything they wish. Those that can just hide their nonhuman nature fall under their respective categories. The most common type is werewolves or lycans, who transform into wolves or wolflike beings. Some shifters change only when the moon is full, others change at will. Vampires Vampires feed off of humans, usually blood but sometimes energy. They are stronger and faster than normal humans with powerful senses. They do not sparkle, and usually aren't weak to garlic or the sun, but occasionally they are depending on the method. Some can change humans through a bite, but sometimes a bite is fatal. Other Types These are more uncommon types, that very few people try to achieve. This area is only added to after at least one person has wished for said type. No guides will be written for them unless requested (although some may be made for demons and fairies). Demon Demons are more common than most of the rest of this section, ranging from demon wings to full on demon physiology. Fairy Fairies, or fae, are another more common type of this group. Fairy Truths and Confessions of a Fairy have popularized fae, making them relatively common. Elves are far less common, and are grouped under fae. Harpy Harpies are like avians, but with wings for arms. They are usually more likely to be able to hide their wings by reverting them back to arms, and can maintain a slightly more birdlike silhouette. However, they are rare, as harpies cannot hold things in flight and few know of their existence. Kitsune Kitsune are like fox kemonos, but far more powerful. They usually have potent magical abilities. Lamia Lamia are humans with snake tails, somewhat like merfolk.